Grown Up
by ocdanime
Summary: Honey and Mori haven't talked for four years after an arguement at their highschool graduation. Oneshot- HoneyxMori


I was reading some Mori x Honey when this idea camith to me enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

Warning: Slight OOCness and such, also language.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day they last saw each other was graduation day. Takashi Morinozuka declined every family reunion invitation for the next four years, to avoid the next confrontation between him and his beloved Mitsukuni.

_-Flashback-_

"I don't need your protection anymore! I'm an adult now, so I can go to college without my bodyguard younger cousin!" Something had angered Mitsukuni that day, so he had decided to destroy the act. He was no longer the stuffed-animal loving ball of energy that the Host Club once knew.

"Choose your own college! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Takashi watched his elder cousin storm out of the room, not once looking back with his chocolate eyes to see the teary-mess he had made of his silent care-taker. The rest of the club did what they could to take care of Mori, but his heart had been shattered by the short eighteen year-old.

_-End of Flashback-_

Takashi Morinozuka had been reclining on the couch when the phone had rung.

"He's pissed." Haruhi's voice rang through the speaker.

Mori waited silently, before she continued, "Haninozuka-senpai has called every one of us for your address. Tamaki was practically in tears when he had heard his voice. I was wondering who he was talking to when he put it on speaker phone, 'Tell me where that asshole is,' His voice is so different now, it dropped about an octave… but you can still hear him- Honey-senpai grew up."

"Why is he calling me an asshole?"

"We aren't quite sure, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya all said the same thing… he's really pissed off with you for some reason." The Host Club had kept close even when Morionozuka had left for college, except for Haninozuka. "He is going to find you; I just want you to be prepared."

"Thanks for the warning Haruhi, and say hello to your bumbling idiot of a husband." "Mori that's not fair~~~~~" Tamaki's voice squealed through the phone.

"Listening to your wife's telephone conversations?"

"No it's a conference call, Momma, Hikaru and Kaoru are here too!" Tamaki stated strongly. "Wow you weren't kidding when you said he acts way different around you were you Haruhi?" Hikaru inputted.

"Haruhi, what is going on?" Mori questioned.

"They didn't believe that I knew you better, so I had to prove it to them, sorry about that Mori-senpai, but good luck." _Click_. Haruhi had ended the conference call.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Crackle, Krsh-Boom!_ The rain poured outside while the thundered boomed. Mori was lounging on the couch reading a book when… _Crash._ Mori carefully placed the book on the end table, and went to see what the noise was.

"I finally found you, Bastard." Mori winced at the voice, and peered around the corner to see a drenched blond standing on top of his unhinged door. The once kid-sized Haninozuka had grown to be about his size, and was radiating anger.

Mori silently gestured for the blond to move inside, and as the blond passed by, Mori realized that Honey was bigger than him; the chibi had grown two inches taller than him. Mori quietly set about putting the door back in its place and returned to the living room with a towel from the hallway closet.

"How have you been Haninozuka? Are you in town for the reunion?" Mori asked while giving Honey the towel.

The towel was snatched from his grasp. "Cut the stupid pleasantries Morinozuka. You know that's exactly why I'm in town and why I'm here." Haninozuka sneered. "Everyone is disappointed that the pleasant Morinozuka won't be attending the family reunion for the 4th time in a row. You haven't even spoken with anyone in over three years except for your mother, when she checks to make sure your alive… you just disappeared off the face of the Earth and I'm forced to track you down."

"You did not have to come and find me, I could have stayed off the radar; It's better this way."

"Bullshit Mori! They sent me because they believed I am the only one that can convince you to visit home." Mori relished in the fact that his cousin had referred to him by his nickname.

"I do visit home."

"Then how come no one has seen you and dad has hired and entire private detective team and there have been no traces of everyone's beloved Takashi Morinozuka."

"…"

"Still as silent as ever I see. I cannot believe how immature you are acting. You are avoiding your entire family, just because of an argument you had with me. And they said I needed to grow up. I've grown up so why can't you stop living in the past." Haninozuka hissed through clenched teeth.

Mori remained silent before exiting into his kitchen; he opened up the fridge and pulled out some left over cake of his.

"I was talking to you asshole!"

"Yes, but I didn't appreciate the verbal abuse, so I came in here for cake, would you like some?"

"You can't eat your problems away Morinozuka."

"I wasn't planning on it, would you like some?"

"Yes but this conversation isn't over."

Mori cut each of them a slice from the simple cake, making sure to give Honey the one with more strawberry slices on it, at least this was something Honey would never outgrow.

Morinozuka watched his cousin take small bites out of the cake, instead of the gobbling he used to do during the Host Club days.

"You've gotten over your sugar obsession, Haninozuka."

"Not entirely, but I only treat myself on important occasions."

"What's the important occasion?"

"Godammit Morinozuka! This isn't about me! You have a problem which seems to be connected with that fight, so what the hell happened?" Haninozuka slammed his fists on to the table, breaking it into pieces.

"I liked that table." Mori stated.

"Yes, well soon, you will meet your table in hell if you don't tell me what your problem is!"

"I don't have a problem."

"The rest of the family believes you do."

"… And you don't?"

"No, I KNOW you have a problem. It's avoiding emotionally confrontations, but what I don't understand is how our fight is so emotionally scarring, that you can't visit your own family. Explain that to me Morinozuka."

"Perhaps I don't know myself, and that is a perfect enough reason to avoid the entire thing."

"Don't make me kick your ass. I'm not here to psychoanalyze you, just tell me your problem."

"I don't know, maybe it was my cousin disowning me in front of our only friends, yes that's exactly what my problem is… wait no, it was someone I believed to be my best friend disowning me in front of our only friends, so my problem is you. Now if you don't mind my hospitality has run out please exit my house immediately."

"I didn't disown you, you asshole!" Honey yelled, before grabbing Mori's arm and flinging him over his head and to the tile ground.

Haninozuka quickly had Morinozuka pinned to the ground with his hands forcing his cousin's wrists above his head. He was straddling Mori's stomach, when he leaned in close. "If I was your best friend then why did you keep something from me that you shared with the entire Host Club? If I was your best friend then why did everyone except for me know your secret? I 'disowned' you for your own good. You needed to discover yourself away from me, otherwise you would be forever known as Mitsukuni Haninozuka's bodyguard. You needed your own identity so I divided 'us'." Mori stared into his cousin's furious chocolate eyes. He could feel his own tears building up under the furious gaze of his once beloved. "Was it because I was too young? I wouldn't understand your secret. Was that it?"

"No, no…." Mori whimpered.

Haninozuka lifted his cousin's back, to slam it back down. "Then how come, I wasn't allowed to know? I decided that I would grow up, not for my father's approval, but for my best friend's secret. It was simple I had already outgrown the cute things in my in my heart, but it was you and all my friends who believed I depended on them, so I convinced you that I grew up. But then I had to wait for my body to catch up. In my first quarter of college, I had my final growth spurt, so I went back home, TO FIND YOU MISSING! No one knew where you were or how to find you except for the Host Club, but I didn't want their help. I didn't need it, I was grown up." Honey repeatedly slammed his cousin's back in to the tile. "**I was the one who hired the private detectives, **not my father! But there wasn't a hint of you anywhere. I contacted your mother, but you rarely speak with her, you rarely speak with anyone except for that Damn Host Club. So I contacted them. I showed them how grown up I had become, but they still thought of me as the tiny tot I was in their messed up family. I had to call each and every one of them until Kyoya finally gave me you address, saying something about that it "I should be about ready to share your secret," which just pissed me off even more. So now I'm here, grown up, now tell me your damn secret!"

"You didn't need to grow up…" Mori choked out.

"Then how come Kyoya said in his exact words, "You should be about ready to hear Morinozuka's secret." Honey weakened his grasp on his cousin's wrists.

Mori slowly sat up so that Honey sat in his lap, still staring down at him with that furious glare. "No as you said before he said something like, "_You should be about ready to share your secret_" but in both 'you's he was referring to me, saying that I should be ready to share my secret with you."

"So there is a Damn Secret!" Haninozuka brutally shoved his cousin back down.

"You missed my point." Mori stated

The furious glare burned through Haninozuka's eyes, clearly stating that he did not give a damn about the point any longer. He grabbed his cousin's shoulders and slammed him against the tile once more.

"I loved you." Mori whispered.

Honey stopped his repeated slamming, disbelief in his eyes. The built up of tears finally spilled from Mori's eyes. "No I still love you, no matter what your age or size, I still love you, even if you are thoroughly pissed off with me. I was heartbroken; no you shattered my heart into billions of tiny pieces so of course I ran and hid. But I never did get over what I thought to be a crush, because it was heart shattering love. I couldn't even go home, because I believed that you would be happily living your life without me, so I chose to stay out of your life and keep it a mystery in my mind even though my heart ached to just sneak a glance. I love you, so I ran." Mori turned his head, trying to hide his tears.

"So the secret was you loved me… I left and grew up to here that secret. And you are saying that it's my fault that you disappeared…" Haninozuka reeled his fist back and punched his cousin in the jaw. Not at enough force to cause bruising but enough that it hurt. A LOT. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Another punch. "I DID THAT FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Punch. "YOU DICK, DON'T YOU DARE BLAME YOUR DISAPPEARANCE ON ME!" Punch. "I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW WORRIED YOU MADE THE ENTIRE FAMILY, AND ME, JUST BECAUSE OF THAT ARGUMENT! THIS COULD HAVE BEEN SETTLED IF YOU HAD STAYED IN TOWN LONG ENOUGH TO SEE ME AFTER MY GROWTH SPURT!" Punch. "I GREW UP FOR YOU DAMMIT!" Punch. "WHY ARE YOU NOT DEFENDING YOURSLEF?"

"I just wanted to hear what you wanted to say." Mori whimpered out between silent sobs. He turned his face away from _his _Haninozuka.

"They were so distraught over your disappearance; I was worried sick, because I knew it was my fault!" Mori heard the hurt in his cousin's voice. "I grew up so I could catch up with you but you were running away without me." Honey glared down at the distraught Mori. "So… are you happy… even though you ran away from your troubles?"

"…" Mori refused to look at Honey as the tears streamed down his face.

Haninozuka jerked his cousins chin so that Mori had to look at the very pissed off blonde straddling him. "I asked if you're happy." The blond sneered.

"No…" Mori trembled under his cousin.

"Then why on Earth would you think that I was happy?"

"I-I don't know."

"You are such a dumbass sometimes." Honey's anger seemed to flee his voice and it was replaced with a dark chuckle. "The family knew I would be the only who could bring you back, One: because I'm the only one you seem to listen to, and Two: was because they knew I would be the only one determined enough to find you because you made my life miserable, after you disappeared." He chuckled again.

Honey gently moved his hand to cup his cousin's face. He leant down and kissed away the tears from Mori's eyes before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Mori gasped at Honey's sudden change of mood, and without warning the blond slipped his tongue into Mori's mouth, carefully mapping out his cousin's moist cavern. Mori moaned at the sensation.

When they finally parted for air, Honey moved his face closer to Mori's ear before whispering, "I love you too, just don't run away again I don't think I could handle it." They both laughed before Honey dove back in for a kiss.

_Click._

Honey furiously whipped his head towards the annoying noise, only to see a blushing Haruhi, a conversing Kaoru and Kyoya, a laughing Hikaru with a crow bar, and Tamaki with a camera. "How long have you been here?" Honey hissed.

"We just got here; I wanted to make sure you hadn't hurt Mori too bad." Haruhi answered warily.

"But it seems you were doing just fine on your own." Kaoru stated. "I told you, that we wouldn't need a blunt weapon."

"Shut up or we won't have sex when we get home." Hikaru retorted.

_Smack_, Haruhi hit Hikaru upside the head for his bluntness. "I hope you realize Honey-senpai that we will accept you for whoever you are, because we really care about you and Mori-senpai. We just want you two to be happy. That's why Kyoya gave you his address."

"…" The whole room was silent for a moment before, "How the hell did you all get into my house?" Mori sat up so that once again Honey was in his lap.

"That's simple, I made keys for everybody." Kyoya stated, as they all held up their key rings. "But when we tried to unlock it, the door fell right off its hinges. So I guess Haninozuka will need one too." Kyoya tossed a key in their direction which Honey caught. "And with that we will be leaving." Kyoya began to leave the house with the others.

"Who would've thought that Honey would be seme?" one of the twins whispered. "Of course he is; he's a Chibi Seme." The other replied.

_Smack_, Haruhi hit both upside the head, before turning to her loving husband to give him a kiss. Tamaki was so distracted, that he did not feel his new prize ripped out of his hands. Haruhi threw the camera to Honey. "Now we can leave." Haruhi simply stated while the others begrudgingly followed behind.

The couple heard the door click before Honey leaned back in to kiss Mori, and Mori willingly opened his mouth for his blond to explore. He then whispered across his lover's lips, "I really do love you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The end… please review I want to know if my attempt at a one shot was good!

I will accept flames, because that means you took the time out of your busy schedule to read and review my fanfiction, so it must have affected you some how.

After all the opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference.

Also, I'm not entirely sure if the twins' observation is right or not, because their relationship is only beginning and I won't know unless you guys want me to continue the story… anyway… Thanks for reading it all the way through.


End file.
